Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{2}{11}+11\dfrac{4}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {11} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {11} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{6}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{6}{11}$